Missing Puzzle Piece
by KittyBlue
Summary: He turns to Kairi trying to smile but for some reason it’s hard. He feels like he just missed the greatest moment of his life. -rikuxsora-


**Title:** Missing Puzzle Piece  
**Author:** KittyBlue  
**Chapters: **oneshot (I think?)  
**Status:** complete (not sure yet..)  
**Type: **au, romance, erotic stuff here!, OOC (oh yeah!), angst  
**Rating: **R  
**Parings:** Riku x Sora  
**Summary:** He turns to Kairi trying to smile but for some reason it's hard. He feels like he just missed the greatest moment of his life.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters here. I wish I owned a Riku.. just a plushie and I would be happy enough though.. ç.ç  
**Warnings:** Hmm.. This was inspired by "Feelin' You" by Jesse McCartney.. Which is an awesome song.. Don't listen to it! Unless you want to be with it in your head for the rest of the week! Seriously!

**Missing Puzzle Piece**

By _KittyBlue_

"Aw Sora, c'mon! Light up!"

"You're so annoying. Go bug Roxas, Kairi."

"I can't! He's dancing with a smexy red-haired guy!"

Sora laughed and moved away when she tried to grab his hand. He so knew what she wanted. And he didn't want to dance damnit! Could Kairi go flirt with someone that was actually into it?

"Sora! Please! Just one dance! I've been dying to dance. But everyone got a partner. You're the only one left. Please!"

"No way. Go do a 3 way dance with Selphie and Tidus, I'm sure they won't mind."

"Sora!" She gasped looking at him with wide eyes. "You so did not say that! Pervert!"

"If I'm even more pervert, will you go away?"

God! Please! Make her leave! Kairi was nice and cute and friendly. She was someone to be good friends with. Clubbing with her is so out of the question though. If he had known that she would be so annoying, he had left her alone when they entered the damn club.

He moved away from her again smoothly. But next he knows, someone's hand is tightly on his left side and he can feel something wet dripping from his neck all along his back.

"Fuck!" He hears the voice and tries to move to see. "Wait, damn it!" He's suddenly moved backwards, eyes closed waiting for the impact with the floor; he's surprised when strong hands get a hold of him from behind and he's placed in someone's lap.

"Damn. There goes your drink, Riku." There's a long-haired brunet guy in front of him, Kairi behind him looking surprised and confused. From his angle Sora can see that his shirt is all wet. He's holding a cowboy hat in his hand trying to shake something wet of it too.

"Calm down, it wasn't that bad." He shudders when the voice speaks too close too comfort. The warm breath sending shivers down his spine. "And I kind of like the new drink better." He feels a devious tongue on his neck, licking him clean. He almost moans aloud when the licking takes to sucking. God.. did this person know his neck was his most sensitive spot??

"Sora!"

He opens his blue eyes and seems Kairi looking at him uncertain; she's probably worried about the situation. It's not everyday that you see your best friend in someone's lap. With some effort he finally moves away, giving a side-glance to the one behind him

He knows he's staring, but damn. He never saw someone that attractive. . A really well toned body dressed in tight blue jeans, a white t-shirt followed by a yellow vest. Beautiful silver hair framing an even more beautiful face. Amused gorgeous green or maybe blue eyes, going really well with a pink mouth that looks totally kissable even while expressing an arrogant smirk.

"Like what you see?" Even his voice is silky smooth. Like out of an erotic movie. Where have you been all my life?

"Not really.." The hell? His mouth has a mind of its own, he should know that. But not when there's some awesome other things his mouth could be doing right now, things that do not include talking. Damn. Just missing his chance.

The hot guy that he really know is called Riku, but hot goes really good with him, stands up and moves close to Sora. He can feel his breath on his face.

"Too bad." He smirks and walks away in the direction of the dance floor.

For a moment the brunet opens his mouth again to say something like "no come back here to do naughty things to me" but he doesn't want to show everyone how much of a closet-pervert he really is. So, Sora just sticks to watching as Riku dissolves into the bodies in the dance floor. Knowing some lucky, hope you die, person will not say no to him.

"You okay?" He turns to Kairi trying to smile but for some reason it's hard. He feels like he just missed the greatest moment of his life. "Sora.." He must look really sad, because she hugs him tight and whispers things in his ear, that don't really enter his mind. Finally she sighs and giving Sora a lasting glare motions to the dance floor.

Glancing at her for a second Sora thinks Kairi will kill him if he refuses. So, to escape death, he shakes his head yes. Kairi doesn't wait much before taking his hand and dragging him into the middle of the dance floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see a silver-haired guy dancing with one man and a woman. Sora signs to Kairi and almost laughs when he hears her gasp. But he's too much absorbed in the way the silver one is dancing. There's something so seductive in his movements, he can't help but envying some of the people that actually get to touch him. He knows that everyone in the damn room is looking his way.

"He's not dancing with anyone in particular." Kairi whispers while eyeing the silver devil. "He's keeping his own distance by not dancing with anyone too much too. Jealous yet, Sora?" He looks down sighing deeply. "Sora.. this is really.. weird.. you look like a girl with a high school crush. Get over it!"

Taking a deep breath he looks up, his eyes moving instantly to the other side of the room. His safire blue eyes meet a pair of amused green-aqua ones for a second. He looks so alluring, like eyeing his prey and trying to tempt him to approach. Sora trembles and hesitantly looks away, momentarily perplexed. Kairi tries to tell him something but he's too far into his mind to listen to her. The only thought in his mind is that Riku is testing him to take a chance. A chance with him?

He feels into a sudden embrace. Someone holding him tightly from behind. A chin resting in his should while tenderly caressing his neck, lips moving closer and closer to his mouth teasingly. He can feel the hard body pressing into his back, making him tremble and groan.

"Tired of playing?" His tone is so sensual, he feels speechless. "Or do you wanna play with me now?" He shivers when Riku laughs low and seductive in his ear.

"Anything if it's with you."

**The End**

I'm super mean.. right? Hehehe

So this is the final posting for today. I guess, now, I'm an official Kingdom Hearts fangirl.. my first real smexy KH story. Yay! Don't ask what I was on.. I won't share!

If you enjoyed, review! :)


End file.
